


Drop To Your Knees

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Deception, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Praise Kink, Revenge, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: Magnus wants Alec to let him do things he probably shouldn't do in the first place. He's not opposed to resorting to drastic measures to do so. Let nobody ever claim Magnus Bane played by the rules.





	Drop To Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a scene in reference to when Magnus tells Lorenzo "Alec told me how helpful and supportive you were" when Lorenzo comes for the rest of his things in 3x22. This is the scene where Alec actually tells him as such.

"Magnus, no."

 

"Magnus, yes."

 

"Magnus, no."

 

"Magnus, yes."

 

Alec only sighed. He stared at his fiancé with a scolding look in his eye. It wasn't exactly daring him to do it (Raziel knows Magnus loves a challenge) but it wasn't particularly encouraging either.

 

The couple were having a lazy day at the loft after so long of dealing with so much drama as of late. They were finally back in each other's arms and able to simply relax. Magnus had been busying himself at the drink cart, mixing the two of them up a couple of celebratory engagement margaritas. Alec had been lounging around in his sweatpants on the couch, mindlessly flicking through the boring mundane TV channels that were playing. Then Alec spotted it out of the corner of his eye.

 

One of Lorenzo's possessions. A sterling drink stir resting on an end table.

 

He must have accidentally left it behind when he was clearing the apartment of his belongings yesterday. Alec mentioned as much to his berothed, and suddenly there was a shift in the atmosphere. The hunter glanced up to see Magnus staring at the item with a peculiar glint in his eyes.

 

Which led them to where they currently were. Shooting back and forth in their argument as Magnus kept attempting to take the stir from Alec's grasp.

 

"Come _on_ , Alexander! The man has _more_ than earned a disintegrated drink stir!" Magnus scoffed.

 

Alec only shook his head, standing his ground. "Lorenzo may have been a jerk before, but he more than made up for it down in Edom," he replied.

 

"He only did that because it was you that asked! Have you seen yourself, Alexander? Look in a mirror sometime. You look like you were crafted by Aphrodite herself! You could get anybody to drop to their knees at your command," Magnus declared.

 

Alec's face burned a pretty shade of crimson. He began to attempt to sputter out a response, but only stuttered utter nonsense instead. A slow, predatory grin spread across Magnus' face as he watched his lover fall apart before his very eyes.

 

The warlock ran a slow, suggestive hand across his lovers right arm, the arm that held the stir. He galnced up at Alec with heavy bedroom eyes.

 

"Is that what you want, Alexander? Do you want me to drop to my knees for you darling?" He murmured.

 

Silence only followed. Alec was completely speechless as he stared at his beautiful, wonderful, amazing, sexy fiancé seducing him into a horny mess in the middle of their living room with barely a moment's notice. He felt himself begin to grow hard in his pants at the image of his warlock on his knees. That was a picture he'd seen in his head a billion times before but never before his eyes. He'd had Magnus' head between his legs before, of course, but never anywhere but on the bed. This was a very new and very interesting change in pace.

 

All Alec knew, was that that was what he wanted.

 

"Yes," he whispered.

 

Magnus hummed. "What was that, angel? I couldn't hear you," he teased.

 

Alec couldn't wait anymore.

 

"Drop to your knees, Magnus," he ordered, voice more strong and sure than he actually felt in that moment

 

All of the air in him was knocked clean out of his lungs when Magnus dropped to his knees with a loud _thump_ of his calves hitting the hardwood flooring. He couldn't move, or even breathe for that matter as he watched his lover yank down his sweatpants and boxers just enough for his cock to spring out from beneath the material, hot, heavy, and desperate for touch. It would've hit Magnus clear in the face if he hadn't moved back a little at the last second, laughing freely and staring up at Alec with smoldering yellow cat-eyes as he did so. He'd dropped the glamour on _purpose_. Alec nearly came on the spot, without any stimulation, like a pathetic teenager.

 

Smooth, strong hands ran up the insides of his thighs, causing him to quiver beneath them. Magnus made his heart leap about in his chest as he licked a perfect stripe from the bottom of his balls, up the underside of his throbbing length, and to the tip of his cock. He shuddered when he felt a pair of soft, perfect lips wrap around the head, suckling light and teasingly. Magnus was certainly trying to drive him mad.

 

And when the warlock locked eyes with him and took his cock all the way down the back of his throat, swallowing twice around him, Alec released a pleasured shout of surprise. Magnus kept eye-contact as he was bobbing his head at a frantic pace, sucking hard and doing just about everything he could to drive the shadowhunter straight out of his mind. And it was working exceptionally well. Alec couldn't hang onto the physical world anymore. With his left hand, he threaded his fingers through Magnus' hair, yanking harshly, keeping himself grounded. He began to moan and tremble lightly, causing him to loosen his grasp on the sterling drink stir.

 

That's when Magnus struck. Alec gasped as the stir was yanked from his grasp and cool, biting air hit his cock. He looked up in bewilderment as his berothed stood at the opposite end of the room, smiling innocently as he dangled the stir between his middle and pointer finger.

 

It took Alec a long while to stop standing there and gaping like a stupid fish, but when he finally gathered his senses he yanked his sweatpants back up and sent his fiancé a nasty glare. "That was dirty."

 

Magnus chuckled. "I never claimed to always play fair, darling," he winked.

 

"Mags, please don't destroy that thing," he sighed, running a hand over his face.

 

The warlock raised a single, perfectly- sculpted eyebrow. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

 

"Because he helped me!"

 

"What?"

 

Alec, wary of the hard erection pressed against his pants, walked carefully over to his warlock. "Down in Edom, when the group got seperated. I got angry, and started to lose control. Lorenzo helped me calm down and keep me focused so we could find you," the hunter explained.

 

Magnus stared at him with wide, startled eyes. He was silent for the next few moments. He looked down at the drink stir in his hand and back up at Alec slowly before dropping the stir back into Alec's waiting hand. "I suppose that's as good a reason as any."

 

That earned him a smile. What he said next though, earned him a loud cackle of amusement.

 

"I hate being the bigger person."

 

Alec only shook his head, astonished. He set the stir back down on its respective end table and and pulled Magnus into him by a hand to the warlock's hip, murmuring gently into his lips, "I know baby, I know."

 

A sigh echoed through the room. His fiancé pursed his lips and grabbed Alec around the wrist, dragging him in the direction of their bedroom. "Come on, darling. I'm not one to leave unfinished business," he flirted.

 

Oh, that sounded promising.

 

"Well, I wouldn't want to be the one to ruin your impeccable image, Mr. Bane," Alec flirted back.

 

Magnus pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this got out of hand pretty quick lol. First this was just gonna be about Magnus trying to destory Lorenzo's drink stir. Now suddenly we've got him on his knees giving a blow job. Not complaining though lol.


End file.
